fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
House of Bloo's/Transcript
Part One/Act 1 Scene 1: Mac's Apartment slowly rises behind the kitchen counter, followed by Bloo, who also rises slowly. They both look around simultaneously, when suddenly a black figure of Terrence--Mac's older brother--slowly rises behind them, followed by an ominous electric guitar riff and an evil smile on the figure. BLOO AND MAC: Ahhhhh! TERRENCE: Wait, stop! I just wanna punch you! BLOO: Watch your back, Mac! He's gaining on-- BLOO AND MAC: Whoa! TERRENCE: the wall with his fist Oooooh, I'm telling Mom! BLOO: around the couch with Mac while starting his sentence Mac? MAC: answers Yeah? BLOO: Your brother... MAC: Yeah? BLOO: Is a... MAC: Uh-huh? BLOO: Big... MAC: Right? BLOO: Fat... MAC: Yeah? BLOO: Doofus. MAC: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! TERRENCE: Shut up, you... BLOO: '''Yeah? '''TERRENCE: to say it You... BLOO: Come on! TERRENCE: '''You... Bloofus! Heh ha heh ha! '''BLOO: running for what he heard Bloofus?! Bloofus? MAC: His name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo, and you know it, Terrence! BLOO: 'Right, right, or Blooey, Bloo the Blue Dude, El Blooderino, or hey, how 'bout just ''Bloo? Heh! But come on man, Bloofus? Heh! How stupid can you get? '''TERRENCE: Look! No stupid imaginary friend of my stupid little brother is gonna tell me how stupid I am 'cause I know just how stupid I-- and Mac make funny smiles. TERENCE: SHUT UP!!! over the couch and tries to grab them both with his hands TERRENCE: Stupid, heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well, well, well. Lookee what I got here. It's Mr. Destructo and his evil pal Breaky. Ha ha ha! Mom is gonna be so mad when she sees what you two have done. BLOO: '''We haven't done anything. '''TERRENCE:' '''Oh, no? ''Bloo to break the lamp ''Breaky! How ''could you? ''No, Mr. Destructo! Don't ''do it! Mac to knock CDs off the shelf MAC:' '''Stop it, Terrence! '''TERRENCE':' '''But ''I'm ''not doing anything. It's... Mr. Destructo and Breaky. '''THEY'VE GONE CRAZY! 'laughing while he holds Bloo and Mac to break things and spins them around. Bloo sees a vase on the top shelf, he joins in the laughter. BLOO:' '''This rules! Breaky loves breaking! Break more, break more! '''MAC':' '''Bloo, no! '''BLOO':' 'Mac' '''Quiet, you! Terrence, the cabinet! ''throws Bloo at the top of the shelf Bloo grabs the vase with an evil smile on his face. MAC:' '''Don't do it! '''TERRENCE': Shut up! Bloo Do it, do it! BLOO: 'Sorry, Mac, I hate to break it to you, but... ''the vase at Terrence’s head ...your brother is a big, fat doofus. '''MAC AND BLOO:' '''Ah ha ha ha ha ha!/Whoo!/Oh, yeah!/Brillant!/Oh, yeah! We won! ''and Bloo continued laughing and dancing around, but then the front door opens with a shadow that reveals to be Mac and Terrence's mother with grocery bags. She looked at the broken furniture in the house. MAC’S MOTHER:' 'mad' Mac! Bloo! MAC:' '''Mom, it's not what you-- '''BLOO':' '''Yeah, Terrence! He was the one-- '''TERRENCE':'' to whine Mommy, Mommy! Mac and Bloo were MEAN TO ME!!!! his mother's waist I was being a ''good boy looking after my sweet, little brother when all of a sudden his crazy, imaginary friend Bloo went insane and started to tear the house apart. I tried to stop him but when Mac joined in they started beating ''on me. If it wasn't for you coming home there's no ''telling what they would have done to me! Oh, thank you for saving me, Mommy! MAC:' '''What?! '''BLOO':' '''That is ''so not what happened! Terrence-- MAC’s MOTHER: Bloo’s sentence Is the oldest and is in charge of this house when I am not at home... TERRENCE:' '''Ha! '''MAC’S MOTHER': ...and I expect him to act like the oldest and set a good example by telling the truth. MAC AND BLOO:' '''Ha! '''TERRENCE':' '''But, Mommy, I was telling the-- '''MAC’S MOTHER':' '''Terrence, you expect me to believe that a 13-year-old boy was overpowered by an 8-year-old and his cute, little imaginary friend? '''BLOO':' '''Yeah. Mac's a wimp. '''MAC':' '''And Bloo's spineless. ''wiggles his body. TERRENCE:' '''But, Mom... '''MAC’S MOTHER':' 'sighs Terrence, I've had a long day, and I'm too tired to deal with your made-up sob stories. Just go to your room. MAC AND BLOO: saying "mama," teasing, making faces MAC’S MOTHER: '''Mac, Bloo, that's enough. '''MAC:' '''But-- '''BLOO':' '''Terrence-- '''MAC’S MOTHER':' 'Bloo’s sentence again' ''Is not the only one at fault here. I'm fed up with the three of you always fighting. We need to talk. '''BLOO:' '''Okay, sure. Come on, Mac. '''MAC’S MOTHER':' '''No, Bloo. I need to talk to Mac alone. ''looks guilty. BLOO:' '''It's okay, Mac, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere ''goes in his room with his mother. Bloo stands there and changes his face to a sad face. 'Scene 2: Mac's Bedroom' MAC’S MOTHER: Mac, now you know how tired I am of you three fighting. MAC: 'But it was Terrence. He always picks on me and treats me like a baby. '''MAC’S MOTHER: '''And why do you think he does that? '''MAC: ''Cause he's a jerk? 'MAC’S MOTHER: '''Well, yes, but can you think of any other reasons? '''MAC: '''Uhh.... '''MAC’S MOTHER: '''Maybe because of Bloo? '''MAC: '''Bloo? Why? '''MAC’S MOTHER: '''Because, Mac, you're 8 years old and you ''still have your imaginary friend. 'MAC: '''So ''what! Lots of kids have imaginary friends; you see them every day on the streets or in the stores. You ''even had one when ''you were little. 'MAC’S MOTHER: '''Yes, when I was little, but by the time that I was your age I didn't ''need my imaginary friend anymore. 'MAC: '''What are you saying? ''is hearing the conversation outside the door. '''MAC’S MOTHER: '''I think it's time you got rid of Bloo. '''MAC: ''What?!'' MAC’S MOTHER: 'I'm sorry, Mac, I just think it's time! You need to grow up and be a big boy and say goodbye to Bloo. '''MAC: '''But, Mom, it's not fair. We're best friends; we'll be good; I-I-I'll keep him locked in my room. Mom, PLEASE! '''MAC’S MOTHER: '''Mac, no! Stop it! This isn't about you're being good or keeping Bloo locked up. The fact is you're a big boy now and you are too old for him. '''MAC: '''But-- '''MAC’S MOTHER: '''My decision is final, you have ''got to get rid of Bloo. I'm sorry, Mac. ''the door and leaves as Bloo falls on the floor ''Oh, sorry, Bloo. '''TERRENCE: ''a spitball at Bloo's eye and laughs evilly'' Hasta la bye-bye! 'Scene 3: Mac’s Bedroom, Night Time' TV channels are being switched through. Moderator: Sorry, you have to go. channel switches. Boy: Go on, boy, get outta here. Channel switches again.] Salesman: And just like that, it's gone! switch. Speaker: Featuring such Blues classics as "Feelin' Blue", "Gettin' rid of the Blues" and "No one wants the Blues". scene switches to Bloo who's been swapping the channels, now faster until it reaches a documentary. Narrator: The Grand Canyon, spectacular, beautiful and mystifying. And one of the deepest, deepest, deepest depressions the world has ever known. switches channels again, hears "Imaginary Friends" and switches back to that channel. Frankie: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a wonderful, funderful imagination habitation. We provide food, shelter and a warm heart for imaginary friends, looking for a place to call home. So if you know or have an imaginary friend who does need a home, then come down to Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, where good ideas are not forgotten. scene switches from the TV clip to the actual House. Scene 4: Foster's Front Yard Bloo: This is the place I was telling you about. Mac: I...I don't know Bloo. Are you sure? Bloo: Totally! The commercial said it was some fantastical, magical place for imaginary friends who need a place to crash, hang out and do stuff. It's gonna be great! Mac: I guess you're right, but still. Bloo: Mac I know you're worried, but listen: With me living here, Mom will be happy, Terrence will leave you alone and you can visit me every daaay. It's perfect! Our problems are solved! door opens and it appears to be a rabbit named Mr. Herriman, wearing a suit, a monocle on his left eye, and a top hat. Mr. Herriman: his hat Good day, gentlemen. How may I be at assistance? Bloo: Cool. A bunny butler. Well-- Mr. Herriman: '''My good man, I will have you know that I am Mr. Herriman, the head of business affairs at this facillity and in no way a butler or any other member of the servant trade. Now, If you will please state your business. '''Mac: Uh, uh, uh, uh... Mr. Herriman: to close the door Oh, very well. As I have more important issues to attend to than dealing with an indecisive child, I shall bid you both good day. Scene 5: Foster's Foyer Bloo: Wait a minute! Mr. Herriman: My good man! Bloo: Please, Mr. Rabbit Man. Mr. Herriman: Herriman. Bloo: Please, Mr. Herriman, my boy here, his name is Mac and he has the worst life ever! I tell ya, it's so vile and horrible, I can't even begin to explain. But I'll try. Mac: What?! Bloo: You see, this poor, pathethic kid, lives all alone with me, his mother and his jerky brother in this trashy, run down dump of an apartment. It's got no electricity or running water. Man oh man does it stink. No I mean it, it really does. Herriman stares at Bloo with his arms crossed ''It's got this foul disgusting smell that'll make you sick. '''Mac': Na-ah. Bloo: And oh yes, his brother is a total jerk, who's like 8 feet tall, weights 300 pounds and has no brain. So he's like the foul bully monster that beats up wimpy little Mac all the time. And there is never anyone home to stop him, 'cause his mom works like 15 jobs every day of the week, including weekends. Not to mention that she doesn't get home until midnight, so yeah, each and every day Mac is killed dead by his big stupid brother. Mac: WHAT? Bloo: And, all this miserable kid has to forward to in his crummy little life, is me. His best buddy Bloo. But get this: His mother has said that he is too old for an imaginary friend. And he must get rid of me. Can you believe it? So here I am on my knees- Mac: Uh-uh. Bloo: What? Oh. So here I am on my knees, ''at your mercy, kind Sir. So if only you can find it in your big bunny heart to open up your beautiful and spacious home to this poor, rejected, hated and unwanted imaginary friend, maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be so... blue. ''Herriman stares at Bloo again. Mac: I'm sorry, sir. He's crazy, we'll be on our- Mr. Herriman: Very well. I shall arrange a tour for you. Mac and Bloo: What? Herriman hops towards a speaker. Mr. Herriman: Miss Frances, Miss Frances, your presence is requested in the foyer. There are two gentlemen who are in need of a tour. Miss Franc- Frankie:' 'speaker I'M COMMING!!!! Sheesh!! Mr. Herriman: 'She will be with you a momentarily. ''hops away, we see a bunch of imaginary friends walk around in the foyer. '''Bloo: Well? Mac: It's okay. appears with George Mucus. Frankie: Now you know why you're not supposed to run around with Scissors? Scissors? Scissors? Scissors: Yeah? Frankie: Scissors, what do you say? Scissors: I'm sorry. Frankie: Okay, go play. Don't run! Whatever that bunny says is wrong. The name's not Frances, It's Frankie. Bloo: I'm Bloo and this is my boy Mac. Frankie: Hey Bloo. Hey Mac. Mac: Hi. Frankie: So, I guess you guys wanna have a tour of the place? Bloo: Yeah Mac: Please. Frankie: Cool, follow me. Fosters was founded in- Mr. Herriman: the speaker Miss Frances, Miss Frances. Your presence is requested in the 3rd floor sleeping quarters. Frankie: I'M BUSY!! WHAT'S THE PROBLEm!!!? Mr. Herriman: the speaker It is Duchess. She- Duchess: the speaker Give me that. Frankie? Frankie?! GET UP HERE NOW!!! Frankie: Aww man, one of these days. Sorry Guys, her royal majesty calls. But don't worry, I'll get someone to show you around. Hold on a sec. WILT? TOUR PLEASE! I'm really sorry guys. Wilt will take care of you, but I'll try to meet up with you at the end of the tour, okay? Duchess: the speaker FRANKIEEE!!!! Frankie: COMMING!!! [Frankie goes upstairs.) Wilt: someone I'm sorry, is that okay? You sure? All right. Okay. Sorry, though. Hey how'r ya doin? Name's Wilt. and Bloo stare at him. Wilt: Yo, Guys? Hello? (Mac and Bloo are still staring) Wilt: Oh, okay, I get it. It's cool, it's cool. I know I'm all broken with a wonky eye and the stubby arm. Probably freaks you out, huh? But don't sweat it, I'll get someone else to— Mac & Bloo: You're tall. Wilt: Oh. Well, yeah. I guess. Bloo: You should play basketball. Wilt: Oh, yeah? Well, um, yeah. I used to, um, you know, whatever. Hey, how about that tour, huh? Great, let's go! starts playing and we see them in different rooms 'Scene 6: Various Rooms' Wilt: '''Waiting room. Sitting Room. Living room. Parlor. Uh sorry sorry. I just stopped. Is that okay? Okay. Check this out. ''to the picture of Madame Foster This is Madame Foster. Man I tell ya, if it wasn't for this little lady, none of us would even be here, cuz you see, she's the one who has the bright idea to open up our own home and give us forgotten imaginary friends a second chance. I mean, how cool is that? '''Myopic Patootie: She rules. Rodney Squiddlebeak: She's awesome. Jackie Khones: She's old. Mr. Herriman walking to him with a spanking paddle and walks away from him. As Wilt, Mac and Bloo stare at them, the tour continues Wilt: Hallways. Hallways. Hallways. Halt. Sorry I keep stoppin', but I gotta point this out, okay? This is Mr. Herriman's office and trust me, you will never, ever, ever get send in here. Wilt explains, the spanking noise can be heard in Mr. Herriman’s office. Jackie Khones: out after he got spanked by Mr. Herriman I'll say. ''tour continues. Wilt: Washroom. Bathroom. Powder room. Laundry. Dining room. Tea room. straining Pantry. Kitchen. Coco: Coco? Mac: Uuh, no thanks. Coco: Coco? Bloo: Yes. Coco: Coco? Bloo: Yes. Coco: Coco? Bloo: Yes. Coco: Coco? Bloo: Yes. Coco: Coco? Bloo: annoyed Yes. Coco: Coco? Bloo: Yes. Please, with marshmallows. Wilt: No Bloo. No. This is Coco. She wasn't asking if you wanted Cocoa, she, uh, all she says is Coco. Bloo: Ooh. Well, then what is she saying? Wilt: Do you want any juice? (The tour continues, now with the addition of Coco.) Wilt: Hallways. Hallways. Hallways. tired Hallways. Music room. Play room. Rumpus room. Arcade. (Mac and Bloo stare at the games) Wilt: Mac with his hand Come on. Coco: Bloo with her beak Co-coo. (While they leave to continue the tour, Eduardo sneaks past the TV screen to keep spying on Mac) Wilt: Bedrooms. Bedrooms. Bedrooms. Bedro-- Duchess: towels at Frankie No. No. NO. This is unnacceptable. ''a towel down to reveal her disgusting face I will not stand for my good linens to be washed with everyone elses dirty laundry. I have said this time and time again, wash in imported water only. I don't care if you have to run a pipe from the Swiss alps. Just do it!!! Do it!!! DO IT!!! '(To Wilt, Mac, Bloo and Coco)' What do you want? Get out!!! Get out!!! GET OUT!!! '''Wilt:' That is Duchess. She thinks she's the best idea ever though of. But if you ask me, she's one of the worst. Myopic Patootie: She's gross. Rodney Squiddlebeak: She's ugly. Jackie Khones: She's evil. Mr. Herriman: She is indeed. Mac: Hey Wilt. Speaking of evil, are there any Monsters here? Bloo: Monsters? What are you crazy Mac? There aren't any- Wilt: Well... 'Scene 7: Foster's Back Yard' (The scene switches to them being outside in front of a giant locked up cage.) Wilt: They're called Extreme-o-sauruses. These vicous and destructive imaginary friends are created by jerky teenage boys. We gotta keep em looked up, ‘cause boy, are they nasty. So, be careful. (Mac is being grabbed by the Extrem-o-saurus in the cage) Mac: Heeeelp! Bloo: Mac! Mac: Aaaahhhaa-Ahhhhaa-AAAhhhhaa. Wilt: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but that is definetly NOT okay! Coco: Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco! Mac: Eduardo charging M-M-Monster! roars and hits the cage with his horns. The Extremeasaur lets go of Mac as he falls, but Eduardo catches him as he hugs Mac and starts sobbing. Eduardo: sobbing El chico muerto! Bloo: Ed’s boots Let him go! You big stupid monster! Eduardo: '''Uwaaah, I no monstro! '''Bloo: Wait stop, I just wanna punch you! Wilt: No Bloo, no! It's okay! It's okay. Eduardo ''(while running): El azul is loco! '''Coco: Coco. Eduardo: Why? Coco: Co-coco-cococo. Eduardo: No. Coco: '''Coco-coco-coo. '''Eduardo: No, no no. Coco: Co-Coco. Cococo. Eduardo: understands Sí. '''Coco:' Cococo-co-co. Coco-co. Eduardo: again Sí. '''Coco: '''Co-Co-Coco-co.Coco coco co co coco. '''Eduardo:' Sí. Gracias Coco. Ustedes tiene una manera con palabras. Wilt: Good job, Coco. You sure have a way with words. (Bloo bites Eduardo, who then runs around and screams) Mac: Bloo, stop! I think he's cool. Eduardo: '''Sí, sí, I cool. I cool. The little boy gets thrown around and around. And oh, it's so scary. I uh, you see, tried to help. Please little crazy blue man, I'm no monster. I am good guy. I am friend. '''Bloo: Fwwend? Eduardo: Sí. Wilt: Yes, that's what we've been tryin' to tell you. Mac, Bloo, this is Eduardo. And he's one of the sweetest and kindest friends we've got here at Foster’s. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Eduardo: Sí. And I am too scared of them anyway. Mac: Then why were you being all sneaky. And hiding from us all day? Eduardo: nervously I uh. I am, how do you say- scared of da little kid. And well, I was uh afraid you would not like me. And so I hide. '''Mac:' Not like you? You're crazy. You saved me! You're a hero, Eduardo. Eduardo: '''Hero? '''Wilt: See? Friends. We're all friends. And speakin' of friends, man oh man, you should see all the kinds of friends we've got here at Fosters! 'Scene 8: Various Rooms' (the tour continues) There's friends with horns. With wings. With horns and wings. With horns and wings that talk. Alicorn: Hey Wilt. Wilt: '''Hey. '''Alicorn: Thanks. Wilt: Simple ones. Stealthy ones. Two in ones. Unimaginated ones. (an Imaginary friend resembling Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls appears on screen) Some kids aren't that creative, so they just copy what they see on TV. What you gonna do? Furry. Fuzzy. Fluffy. Funky. Oh man, whooo. Big. Small. Young. Old. Mr. Herriman: offended Why I never. '''Wilt:' Happy. Sad. Good. Bad. Duchess: offended Why I never. '''Bloo:' And don't forget, Coco Silly. ''Eduardo Nervous. ''Wilt Helpful. '''Mac:' And now- Blue. Bloo: You mean- Mac: Yeah. You can stay. Bloo: Whooohoo. Yeah haha, yeah whoo, allright, yes, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah yeeaah. This is SO Awesome! Coco: Coco coco coco coco coco. COCO. Coco coco coco coco coco. Coco. COCO. Bloo: Wow. Mac: What's the doing? Wilt: Whenever she get's excited she lays these eggs. Open up, there's a prize inside! Hey a Ming vase, that's a new one. Mac: Wow, thanks Coco. Coco: Coco. Bloo: '''This place is crazy, I love it! '''Frankie: '''Glad to hear it. I guess you dug the tour? Pretty cool, huh? '''Bloo: '''The coolest! This place is PERFECT. '''Mac: Yeah. It's just like Bloo said. With him living here, my mom will be happy, Terrence will leave me alone and I can visit him every day! Our problems are solved! Frankie: '''Well uhm. There is one little problem. '''Mac: What? Can't Bloo live here? Frankie: Yes, but- Bloo: Then there's no prob', I stay here and Mac comes to see me every day. Done deal. Frankie: Uhm, Mac, Bloo. Foster’s is a foster home. It's not a boarding house. If you leave Bloo here, you can't come see him, because he won't be yours anymore. Mac: WHAT? Frankie: He will be put up for adoption, like everybody else here. Bloo: '''ADOPTION? '''Wilt: Yeah. For one reason or another, we've all been given up by our creators and as much as we all living here, what we really want is to be adopted by a new kid who needs an imaginary friend. Bloo: Well, then forget it. As cool as this place is, adoption's not an option. Come on Mac, let's go. Mac: Wait. Bloo: '''WHAT?! Come on Mac, Adoption? '''Mac: I know, but what else can I do? Mom said- Bloo: But- Mac: But don't worry, I'm not giving you up. Just stay here so I can think of a better idea. If I come back tomorrow- Frankie: He's still yours, but if a kid shows up and wants him and you're not here, he will be adopted. Mac: Okay. Bloo: '''Okay? OKAY?! '''Mac: Don't worry, I WILL be here. A hug? I uhm. I got these uuh, Sorry. I'll be back. I promise! Mr. Herriman: I'll be back. Hmpf. If I had a carrot for every time I heard that, I'd be a very fat rabbit. But don't worry, Master Bloo, you look like a fine imaginary friend and will most certainly be snatched up by a new child in no time. Part Two/Act 2 'Scene 9: Mac's Apartment' [We see Terrence in the dark, waiting for Mac to get home. The door opens.] TERRENCE: You are soo busted. Coming home late, trying to get me in trouble? Well your little plan didn't work. Mom's not home yet. Where were you anyway? Stupid. What're those stupid Eggs? Stupid. From hat stupid little friend of yours? Stupid. Mom told you to get rid of him. Ohh boy, if you didn’t, you gonna be sooo bus-- MAC: snaps I was nowhere and I did nothing and I took care of it. HAPPY? ''looks puzzled by Mac's response while Mac throws the Coco-Eggs into a closet and goes to bed. 'Scene 10: Bloo's Room' scene zooms into a photo of Bloo and then switches to Foster’s. Wilt: Well, this is it. Make yourself a home. [Wilt, Eduardo and Coco enter the room, followed by Bloo. He looks around and puts his bed on the floor.] Wilt: Oh. I'm sorry. Uhm. Okay. Uhm. Here, take my bunk. No no I don't wanna hear it. It's totally cool. I'll take the floor, no problem. This is awesome! Eduardo: Buenos noches azul. No te pero compre, su amigo degrecha. Coco: Coco. Cocococo coco. Cocococo cocococo co. didn’t understand what they both said. Wilt: Heh, they said good night, Bloo. Bloo’s head And don't worry, Mac's coming back. 'Scene 11: Foster's Foyer' ''next day, Mr. Herriman stands in the foyer next to a very wealthy looking couple. Mr. Herriman: Miss Frances, Miss Frances. Your presence is requested in the foyer. There is a family here that wishes to adopt. Various IF's: Adopt? Adopt? Adopt? Wilt: Adoption? Oh no, Bloo! Eduardo (crying): Bluuhuuuhu. Coco: Coco! Bloo: Adoption?! Lock the doors, seal all the windows, lock down all the exits, stops the oven. Woah. is taken away by a stampede of imaginary friends Mr. Herriman (over speaker): Miss France- Frankie: COMING!!! I'M COMING!!! Wilt: Bloo? Bloo! crowd of imaginary friends gathers in the foyer Mr. Herriman: She will be here momentarily. Ah, there she is. Frankie: Sorry! Sorry, I got stuck in traffic. How can I help you? Millionaire: My daughter is in need of an imaginary friend. Millionaire’s Wife: Yes, and whenever she tried to create one of her own, she gets a headache! MILLIONAIRE’S DAUGHTER: Na-ah. Shut up mom! I just think I shouldn't waste my time making one up when I can just buy one. Frankie: Well, having an imaginary friend is not like buying a toy. It's a big respon- MILLIONAIRE’S DAUGHTER: Ya-ya whatever. Just get me a friend okay! And don't give me a cheap one either. I want the best one you got. YOU GOT IT?! Frankie: threateningly Ohh, you're gonna get it. '''MILLIONAIRE’S DAUGHTER:' shouts WHAT?! '''Frankie:' Oh nothing. Nothing. Millionaire: So Miss, do you have a friend for my precious little Sweetie or what? Frankie: Well, uhm. Look, at heart, most of our friends are really nice and your kid is a real... Look, how am I gonna put this. Friendship is- no that's not it. Listen, to be honest, I really don't think we have a- Duchess: Out of my way, out of my way! Frankie: Yes, yes! We have the perfect friend for you precious little Sweetgums. Duchess: So I heard you were looking for an imaginary friend of the highest quality. Well, look no further for perfection has arrived. Presenting... Ah-hem. Frankie: Presenting her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety the first last and only. Jackie Khones: Thank goodness. Duchess: My papers. Millionaire: Hmm a pedigree imaginary friend. Millionaire's Wife: Very valuable. Duchess: Enough about me. Tell me about yourselves. And you income. Frankie: Look at 'em, they're stinking rich. Come on, let's do all the paperwork. Frankie (with altered voice, mocking): Mr. Herriman, Mr. Herriman, your presence is requested in your office. Mr. Herriman: Hm? Oh, yes. imaginary friends leave the foyer, exposing Bloo and leaving him alone with the Millionaire's daughter. Bloo: Ehm uh, guys? Oh. (She approaches Bloo) Bloo: Uhm nice girl, cute girl. Stay away now. Go on shoo, shoo. MILLIONAIRE’S DAUGHTER: screaming SHUT UP. I LIKE YOU. YOU'RE CUTE. I'M GONNA ADOPT YOU. YOU GONNA BE MY FRIEND AND I'M GONNA CALL YOU TIFFANY. YOU GOT THAT TIFFANY?! '''Bloo:' Yes. No. What? Uhm uh. AAAAAAAAHHH. 'Scene 12: Various Rooms' starts playing and the chase begins, we see Eduardo running away with Bloo. MILLIONAIRE’S DAUGHTER: GET BACK HERE WITH MY TIFFANY! (We see Wilt with Bloo running away from the girl. Coco trips Wilt and takes Bloo.) MILLIONAIRE’S DAUGHTER: Wilt WHERE IS MY TIFFANY, YOU FREAK? '(Eduardo takes Bloo away from Coco, followed by a long jump from Wilt, who takes Bloo back again, now dribbling him like a basketball.)' '''Wilt:' Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Millionaire’s Daughter (screaming): I'LL HAVE MY FRIEND YOU BROKEN BIG TALL. (They run past each other) Millionaire’s Daughter: NO FAIR! (Coco takes Bloo away from Wilt who failed to stop in front of her, sliding down the hallway. Coco then falls down the stairs, and is grabbed by Eduardo, who then runs away from the girl. Wilt stretches his arm and takes Bloo away.) Wilt (balancing Bloo like a ball on his fingertip): Sorry, Sorry, sorry. (Wilt is then again chased by the girl, Eduardo and Coco, Bloo switches between them a lot. They get into an elevator and when getting out of it, we hear Wilt saying "Sorry" with Eduardo rubbing his own head. The scene is followed by a typical chasing scene, where everyone runs through different doors in different constellations. Bloo comes out of a door, holding up the girl.) Millionaire’s Daughter: Hi, Tiffany. Bloo: AAH! (The girl chases Bloo and has him finally trapped.) Millionaire’s Daughter: Now I got you my cute little Tiffany. Bloo (nervous): Ahahahaha, guys a little help here? (We see Eduardo, Wilt and Coco arguing) Wilt: I'm sorry shut up. No please, shut up please. Please shut up. I'm so- I'm sorry but please shut up. Okay, no I'm sorry- Eduardo: Te callar te, callaté. Coco: Coco coco coco co co co- Bloo: Hey guuys, news flash, you're all fighting about the same thing. So why don't you all shut up AND HELP ME! Wilt: Bloo, okay I'm sorry to say this, but this isn't any of your business okay? I'm tryin' to save you from being adopted. Eduardo: Sí, me too. Coco: Co co co! Wilt: You mean- Eduardo: Sí. Wilt: -and you? Coco: Coco. (All three start laughing) Wilt: Bloo, Bloo, you'll never guess what happened. All day we've been tryin to keep you from bein' adopted and now we were all just fighting about who would save you from being adopted! Isn't that funny? Bloo: Hilarioouus. You were trying to do the same thing, that's so amazing. Talk about irony. Hey, now that I think of it, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you mind SAVING ME FROM BEING ADOPTED?! Millionaire’s Daughter: SHUT UP TIFFANY. 'Scene 13: Herriman's Office' Mr. Herriman: Very well, if you just sign here, Duchess will be all yours. Frankie: Yess! Duchess: Yes indeed. For you making a very wise investment. As I am a work of art. (The millionaire's daughter appears with Bloo) Millionaire: Why helloo sweetheart. Meet your new imaginary friend. Millionaire's Wife: Duchess. Millionaire’s Daughter: Ehw she's ugly I hate her. I want this one! Bloo: No you don't. I smell! Wilt: Yeah, yeah, he smells, really, really bad. Whooh he's a stinky, stinky man. Bloo and smells him Eeeehhhhew. I'm so sorry. Millionaire’s Daughter: Tiffany smells nice. Bloo: Thank you but, but I'm a vicious monster! Eduardo: Sí, vamos chica, vamos, he loco. Help me, help me I am being attacked by a vicious monstro! Bloo: Rawwwr. Rawwr. MILLIONAIRE’S DAUGHTER: Look stupid, you call this vicious? Coco: Cocococococo. Co cocococo cococococo coco co cococo co co. Cococo cococo co CO CO!! Bloo: Exactly! MILLIONAIRE’S DAUGHTER: understanding Coco What? No I don't want any Cocoa, I just want my Tiffany. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco: No take me! Take me, take me! Millionaire’s Daughter: No. Wilt You're broken. Eduardo You're a chicken Coco and you are-uh- a crazy chicken! I want this one. Mr. Herriman: Very well. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco: Noooooooo. Frankie: Okay guys, that's enough. I'm really sorry. I know you all wanna help but this little girl here really wants Tiff- I mean Bloo and- Bloo: And I guess it's true. Mac doesn't want me after all. Mac: Shut up. Don't want you? What're you crazy? Bloo: MAC! Frankie: Oh what do you know? Bloo: Do you have any idea what I've been through all day? Where were you? Mac: School? Bloo: Oh yeah. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco: Mac's back! Mac's back! Mac's back! (Repetitive in the background) Mr. Herriman: Please. Stop. Please stop. Please stop. Frankie: I'm sorry sweetgums, you see, Bloo was Mac's idea and since Mac's here, Bloo is no longer up for adoption. You can still have Duchess if you like. Come on, Duchess is great. Don't you want her? Take her. Take her, pleeeeaase take her. Millionaire’s Daughter: NO! I hate her! Frankie: So do I. Millionaire: Come on sweetgums, maybe you can imagine your own friend, just like Tiffany. Millionaire’s Daughter: Shut up dad. You know thinking makes my head hurt. Millionaire's Wife: Mine too. Let's just get her a little pony. (The family leaves) Duchess: This is unacceptable! Frankie: I'll say! They almost took you! Duchess: But that wonderful awfully little brat wanted that stuupid little blue creep over me. Frankie: Tell me about it. She ruined everything. Duchess: And he ruined my one chance to get out of this dump once and for all. Frankie: I know. It was a chance of a lifetime. I mean you could've been outta here forever! Duchess: Well, I guess there is no accounting for taste. They obviously cannot appreciate a true piece of art, such as myself. Frankie: Obviously not. And you sure are a piece of work. Duchess: Thank you. (Duchess leaves) Frankie (mumbling): Yeah, you're welcome. (to Herriman) Can you believe it? Mr. Herriman: Not in the slightest. Duchess is always a royal pain. Frankie: No no, not her. Mac. The comeback kid. I think this one is different. I don't think he's gonna abandon his friend. Mr. Herriman: Don't be so naive, Miss Frances. It's unbecoming, You know as well as I that it is just a matter of time before young master Mac tires of his beloved Bloo. And with time, his visits will seize. And master Bloo replaced in care of a new child, who will eventually tire of him as well. Frankie: Hach, why do you always have to be so negative? I mean, come on. Look at that. They are absolutely inseparable. Plus the guys are really taken to him too. Mr. Herriman: It's just a cruel fact of life, muss Frances. Every child tires of their imaginary friend eventually. Frankie: Yours didn't. 'Scene 14: Foster's Front Yard / Sidewalk' Mac: See ya! Bloo: Same time tomorrow? Mac: Yeah, 3 o'clock, right after school. Bloo: Cool. Wilt: And don't worry, we'll keep him safe from any kids who might want him okay? Mac: Awesome, thanks! See you guys tomorrow! Eduardo: ¡Hasta mañana, senior Mac! See you tomorrow, bye Mac! (scene switch to Terrence, who was hiding in some bushes.) Terrence: I knew it. That creep didn't get rid of that blue jerk after all. You're soooo busted. Duchess: So, you hate him too. Terrence: Huh, what the- Who's there? Duchess: A friend. And imaginary friend. Terrence: Uaah. Duchess: Do not be afraid. Terrence: I'm not. It's just that you're a freak ehw. Duchess: Look. I'm trying to help you. Terrence: No thanks. Duchess: Don't you hate that little blue creep? Terrence: Yeah but- Duchess: Well, so do I. Terrence: Oh man you're so gross. Duchess: Listen you punk. Terrence (disgusted): Ehw you're touching me. Duchess: I'm not here to listen to your ignorant critique of high art. I want to make a proposition. I want you and I to hook up. Terrence: Uargh. I think I'm gonna be sick. Duchess: Hook up, and get rid of that little blue nuisance forever! I want that cute and happy, fun loving twerp wiped out and forgotten FOREVER! BUT- I can't pull it off without a vicious, mean, evil and terrible creep like you. So, will you help me you big jerk? Terrence: Listen, Mac is my brother and Bloo is his best friend. As much as I dislike him, I have never thought of such a foul, horrible and unspeakable crime. And you, you are disgusting. Hideous. And revolting for thinking such a thing. How did you do it? I've pretty down to doing the knockouts doing the noogie wridgerino but THIS, this is pure genius. Get rid of that all blue twerp once and for all. BRILLIANT! I'll be a-. No. Humble to assist you in any way possible. I'm at your service your all hideousness. Duchess: Call me Duchess. 'Scene 14: Foster's Living Room' (The next day, we see Bloo standing in front of a clock, staring at it) Bloo (callback, in his thoughts): "Same time tomorrow?" Mac (in Bloo's thoughts): "Yeah, three o'clock, right after school." (Frankie enter the room.) Bloo: Frankie, are these clocks right? Frankie: No. Bloo (relieved): Oh. Frankie: They're an hour slow. Hah, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't worry Bloo. He'll be here, I'm sure of it. But I could be wrong. Naahh, I'm kidding. He's probably on his way right now. 'Scene 15: Foster's Front Yard / Sidewalk' (Switch to Mac, running down the sidewalk, Terrence appears before him.) Terrence: Hey bro, what do you know? Mac: I uh nowhere, nothing. What are you doing here? Terrence: Well, I thought I'd meet my sweet lil' brother and walk him home from school. Mac: But, but- Terrence: But what? You were going home, weren'tcha? Mac: Uhh- Terrence: Good. Then let's GO. (The part ends with Bloo, sadly waiting for Mac to appear.) Part Three/Act 3 'Scene 16: Mac's Apartment / Bedroom' (Terrence is pushing Mac into their apartment) Mac: Lemme go Terrence I need to go! Terrence: Where? To that freaky weirdo house with all those freaky weirdos? Oh yeah I know all about it. Imaginary friends up for adoption? In fact, there is one there that I got my eye on. A cute, friendly, funny- Mac: Bloo! Terrence: How'd ya know? (Terrence locks Mac up in a closet) Mac: Why, why are you doing this? Terrence: Cuuuz- Mac: What do you care if I still have an imaginary friend? Terrence: Cuuuz- Mac: Well your plan won't work, cuz they only adopt to nice kids, NOT JERKS! Terrence: Golly shocks Mac, you think I'm a jerk? (Whiny) I just wanna adopt a friend that I can hug and squeeze till he goes from blue to black and blue! (Threatening) laughs and goes away. Mac is sits down, helplessly, covering his face. 'Scene 17: The Scheme' scene switches to Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Frankie who all stand in that one room with like, a hundred clocks. They are all waiting for Mac to arrive, then someone knocks the door. Terrence appears. While Duchess distracts everyone with the Extrem-o-saurus, Terrence adopts Bloo, disguised as well behaved kid. Meanwhile, Mac tries to get out of the closet and does so with the help of various things from inside the Coco-eggs and eventually succeeds. After everyone has left, Duchess frees the Extreme-o-saurus. DUCHESS: Who's a vicious monster? Who's a good Extremeasaur? That's right. Who did a good job? Who's a good boy? That's right. Now come on, come on, mommy has one more job for you. Yes, she does. laughs, the Extremosaur roars, the scene fades out. 'Scene 18: Foster's Foyer / Foster’s Backyard' the next scene, Mac opens the front door to Foster’s. Everyone sits on the stairs in the foyer, desolated. MAC: BLOO! FRANKIE: He's gone, Mac. He's-- EDUARDO: Been ADOPTED! Cries MAC: Yeah, yeah I know, who cares, now- WILT: Mac! You heartless jerk! Sorry, sorry. NO I'M NOT sorry. Is that okay, that I'm not sorry? MAC: It's fine. Now look, we gotta try and get him back cuz- COCO: Mac while squawking angrily Co co cococococo. CO- CO. Coco coco co. FRANKIE: You go girl! COCO: squawking angrily Coo Co. Cocococococo. Coco coco coco. Cocococococococo coco coco co Coco co co. Coo Co. COCO. Mac: hearing what Coco was saying I assume that had something to do with "If you gotta show up late, you have to accept the consequences and you friend may have been adopted and you can't get him back and responsibility and bla bla bla bla bla.” But that's just it! I'm late because the kid that adopted Bloo is a total jerk, cuz- MR. HERRIMAN: out of his office Master Mac! The young man who adopted Bloo, is by no means a jerk. Ahem, excuse me, a juvenile delinquent. He was in fact one of the most well behaved children, I have ever had the pleasure dealing with. And furthermore, if you're going to come in late, you must accept that- FRANKIE: We've already been through that. MR. HERRIMAN: What? Who? EDUARDO: Es Coco. She explained. MR. HERRIMAN: And master Mac understood her? Wilt: Well yeah, he is a smart kid. Eduardo: Sí, he create Bloo. He has good head on shoulders. Mr. Herriman: Most impressive. I guess the child is quite bright. Wilt: Oh yeah. Eduardo: Sí. Coco: Coco. Frankie: Totally. Mr. Herriman: Hm. Wilt: Yap. Eduardo: Muy bueno. Coco: Coco! Frankie: I'll say. Mr. Herriman: Ah. Wilt: Sure is! Eduardo: It's true. Coco: Coco. Frankie: Right! Mr. Herriman: Hm. Mac: YES! Fine, we got it, I'm a super smart kid, okay? Great! But there is one thing I can't figure out. I know for a fact that Bloo was not adopted by a nice kid, but instead he was adopted by my horrible older brother Terrence, who locked my in a closet all day, so he can come here and get Bloo. The problem is, Terrence is stupid. Not just stupid stupid, but really stupid. He'll never be able to advise a plan like this, so he must be working with somebody. Someone who could and would wanna get rid of Bloo once and for all. B-b-but what I can't figure out is who. Who would wanna get rid of Bloo? (Everyone stands in front of the open, empty Extremosaur cage) Frankie (screaming): DUCHESS! 'Scene 19: The Junkyard' (Terrence brings Bloo to a junk yard.) Terrence: Psst! Psst! Hey uh, we're here. HEEY I GOT- Duchess: the shadows Yes, yes I heard you. Not introduce me like we planned. Terrence: Soo Bloofus, prepare to come face to face with your Doom! Duchess: Surprise! I bet you would've never guess that it was me, who was behind this little scheme the entire time. Bloo: Uhhh no, no I wouldn't. Who are you again? I know you live at the house, but is it Queeny? Princess? DUCHESS: angry IT'S DUCHESS; DUCHESS! And you have foiled my plans once and for all. Bloo: Hach, yeah, I'm really sorry but foiling plans? I really don't know what you're talkin' about. Duchess: Adoption, adoption, ADOPTION! You ruined my chances of being adopted and finally getting out of that dump. Bloo: Ohh, right. The bratty little girl called me Tiffany. Yeah she wanted me and didn't want... that was you? Oh man. I- I'm really sorry. I didn't know, really. Duchess: Well, thanks goodness I have a plan to ensure that you'll be forgotten forevermore. And when you are gone, everyone will say: "Bloo, who?" Bloo: So, I won't be forgotten? Duchess: Yes! I mean no. You will be! You will be forgotten. Bloo: Man hold on, when everyone sis sayin "Bloo, hoo" that means that they're crying, right? That means they obviously remember me, so I won't be forgotten. Terrence: Right. Cuz if they're cryin' they must miss you and if they miss you, they have to remember you, so they remember to... not forget? Bloo: No, no you had it. You can't forget what you remember so- Duchess: NO! What I meant was "Bloo, who?", as in "Who is that?" or "Who are you" , not "hoo" like in crying, but- Hach just forget it. I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU, SO I'M GOING TO GET RID OF YOU OKAY?! Bloo: No, not o-WOOOW! Terrence: AWEEESOOME! THAAT IS SOO COOOL. Duchess: It gets cooler. Extremosaurus: ROOAAAARRRR. Terrence: RAAAAD. Duchess: Seek. (Duchess snaps her fingers and the Extremosaurus starts chasing Bloo, who runs away screaming. Terrence and Duchess watch and laugh. Bloo gets trapped by the Extremosaur.) Bloo: Goodbye, Mac. Goodbye forever. (the Extremosaur closes its mouth in front of Bloo, the scene goes dark) Mac: Shut up! I told you I'd be back! Bloo: MAC! (to the Extremosaur) Sorry, excuse me. (Mac and the others approach them in the air on a flying Unicorns) TERENCE: laughing Nice Unicorn, ladies! (The Unicorn removes the ball that was on the tip of its horn and swoops down to attack Terrence. The group lands and does a "rescue team is here" pose.) Mac: All right guys, let's Bloo this! Wilt: Aww man, I'm sorry that was not okay. Eduardo: Muy stinko. Coco: Coco. Terrence: Yeah, laaame. That's even more stupider than me. Bloo: He's right. "Let's Bloo this?", come on man, that was really- AAAHHHHHH! (Bloo is being ambushed by the Extremosaurus again, everyone runs away, screaming.) Duchess: That's it, good boy. Get rid of them all. The less competition, the better, I always say. Mac: Wilt, do something! Wilt: Sorry I can't. Is that okay? Mac: Coco, help! Coco: Cococococococococococococococococo! Mac: Eduardo, be a hero! Eduardo: No, you're loco, he is too scary. Bloo: MAAAAAAC! Mac (after seeing the tentacles of the Extremosaurus): That’s it! (Mac gets picked up by the Extremosaurus) Bloo: Mac are you crazy? Mac (gets thrown around by the Ext.): No. Trust - Me - I - have - an - idea. Watch - this - heeeelllp! Help! Help! Heeelp! Bloo: Oh brilliant. (sarcastic) Mac: Help. Help. Oh heeelp. (Eduardo rescues Mac.) Eduardo: Ohooho senior Mac, I so scared! The monster, he tossed you around but I saved you, yes? I am herooo? (The parts of the Extremo's tentacles become spiky bombs and approach Ed and Mac) Mac: Eduardo, look out! (They get blown away) Terrence: Wooow. Duchess: Quite, I had no idea it did that. How delicious. (Mac looks around and sees Coco laying a lot of eggs, Eduardo being ambushed by bombs and Wilt, who is building a tower out of tires for him to hide.) Mac: WILT! Wilt: Yeah? Mac: I have an idea! Listen. Eduardo. The tentacles. Wilt. The bombs. Coco. (Coco stops laying eggs) No no, keep doing that. Coco: Coco coco coco! (continues) Bloo: Remember I'm in danger! I think you might wanna heeeelp! Mac: We are. Now come on guys, let's- (Everyone turns around and looks at Mac.) Bloo: Don't you dare say- Mac: -''do'' this. Do this. Okay? Happy? Let's do this. Terrence: Still a stupid thing to say. (Eduardo is ripping apart the tentacles, Wilt snatches up a bomb and throws it to Mac, who catches it with a plastic egg. It explodes inside and does no harm.) Terrence: That was awesome! (Gets hit by Duchess) (Mac, Ed, Wilt and Coco continue doing this.) Duchess: This is absolutely horrible! They're ruining my plan. Something must be done. Well, don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING! (to Terrence) Terrence: Shut up, will ya. I'm tryin' to watch this. (Gets hit again) (The group successfully continues to safely explode all bombs inside the eggs and leave the Extremosaurus tentacle-less. They all cheer and are happy that their plan worked out.) Wilt: I told you he was smart! Eduardo: Sí! Es es intelligente! Coco: Cococococo co! Wilt: I'll say. Eduardo: Sí. Coco: Coco. Mac: Uh, guys? (The Foster's bus arrives with Frankie and Mr. Herriman) Frankie: That was amazing! Mr. Herriman: Quite. Wilt: I told you he was smart. Frankie: No doubt. Mr. Herriman: Indeed. Eduardo: Sí. Coco: Coco! Mac: Uh, guys? Wilt: Genius. Frankie: Possibly. Mr. Herriman: Hm-hm. Eduardo: Sí. Coco: Coco. Mac (screaming): GUUUUUYS! GUUUYS! Man, what is wrong with you today? I think you’re forgetting something? (Bloo is still chased by the Extremosaurus) Bloo: HEEEELP! Frankie: Well, come on, Mr. Smarty-pants. Mac: Wha? Oh, right. Uhm. (Mac looks around and hears Terrence and Duchess laughing. Mac then spits a paper ball in Terrence’s face and runs away. Terrence chases him.) Mac (to Bloo): Hey, isn't this how this whole thing started? Bloo: Yeah, all except for- Terrence: Waaaiiit, stop. I just wanna punch you! Bloo: Just like old times. Mac: We need to split up. Bloo: Now is the time you pick to abandon me? Mac: What? No, split up. You go left, I go right. Bloo: Oh. (The Extremosaurus approaches Terrence) Duchess: Urgh, where is the bloodcurdling scream? Terrence: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH. Duchess: Hach, that's more like it. Oh. (She sees Terrence running away from the Extremo) Terrence: Tell it to stop, tell it to stop! Tell it to stoooop. Duchess: Uh, very well, stoop! (Duchess and Terrence get hit by a Ming vase, knocking them out) Coco: Cocoo. (the Extremo eats Duchess and Terrence) Bloo: Woah, that's not cool. Mac: How do I explain that to my mom? Wilt: Don't be sorry, it's okay, look. (The Extremo spits them both out) Frankie: I guess Extremosauruses don't have much of a taste for something so spoiled- Mr. Herriman: Rotten. 'Scene 20: Foster's Foyer' (Everyone is back at Foster's. We see a lot of imaginary friends gathered in the foyer) Mr. Herriman: I am sorry for doubting you master Mac. You were quite right. Your brother is by all means a big jerk. Frankie: But don't worry, we took care of ‘em. (Terrence is in the Unicorn stables, one approaches him, with its sharp horn.) Unicorn: You thinks we're goily huh? (Herriman points at Duchess) Mr. Herriman: And as for you- I feel the only suitable punishment is that you- FRANKIE: praying Send her away, send her away, send her away. DUCHESS: praying Send me away, send me away, send me away. Mr. Herriman: - stay here. Frankie and Duchess: Awww, why? Mr. Herriman: Because I can't think of a more torturous experience than having to live in a home that you despise so very much. (Frankie and Duchess groan) Mr. Herriman: Well, I see that you are both starting see eye to eye. Frankie and Duchess: Na-ah. Mac: Uhm, Mr. Herriman? What about Bloo? Mr. Herriman: Master Mac, you are truly dedicated to your friend. And the friends of Foster’s as well. You have sought to look after them and treat them as your own. And for that, we thank you. And as much as we are all in your debt for preventing what could have been a dreadful occurrence with a horrible outcome, I'm sorry to say that the rules- Frankie: Rules, schmules, he's a great kid with an awesome friend, let 'em stay! Mr. Herriman: Rules, schmules? Rules, schmules? Why miss Francis- (They start arguing and talking at the same time) Frankie: Blablabla, you drive me crazy sometimes, can't you get it through your thick skull that rules are meant to be broken and - Mr. Herriman: I never! I get, I mean- No, absolutely not. Rules are made to be followed! (Everyone in the foyer joins in their arguing. Everyone stops and Madame Foster comes down the stairs) Bloo: Madame Foster, you're alive! Madame Foster: Huh? Well, of course I'm alive. What'd ya think? Bloo: Well, just that I've been here a few days and I never saw you, so I just figured. Madame Foster: It takes me a while to get down the steps okay. I AM OLD! Jackie Khones: Mr. Herriman See? Madame Foster: Oh and talk about steps, this place is a madhouse. Hehe, it's crazy, steps, steps, hallways, hallways. I got lost in a hallway for a week once. Had to survive on toothpaste and acorns, hahahaha. But what you gonna do? So. I hear you got a problem, huh? Okie dokie, let's take a look here. (She looks at Mac intensely) Ohh, yap. You got it. I haven't seen an imagination as pure as that since well... ME! (Laughs) Oh, but yeah, you're a god kid, my dear. The love you have your friend and well, all these friends, is wonderful. It's simply wonderful. I like you, I really do. Now, let's see about your little friend here. (She looks at Bloo intensely) Well, look at you, heh. Aren't you something special? You are so pure, so simple and you are a true friend. Plus, you're so cute (she hugs Bloo) I JUST WANT TO SQUEEZZE YOU. SQUEEZE YOU. Bloo: You're crushing me. Madame Foster: And funny too. Oookay. Mac: What? Madame Foster: Okay. Bloo: Okay, what? Madame Foster: It's okay. Mac: You mean-? Madame Foster: Yap. Bloo: Really? Mac: You're kidding? Madame Foster: Nope. Mac: He can? Madame Foster: Ya. Bloo: And I'll be? Madame Foster: Nah. Frankie: Really? Madame Foster: Yes! How many times do I have to say it? Bloo can live here and he won't ever, ever, ever, ever be adopted. But only, if Mac promises to visit him every day. Is that okay dear? Mac: Of course! Madame Foster: You sure? Mac: Totally! Madame Foster: Promise? Mac: Promise! Madame Foster: Okay. Mac: Thank you! Madame Foster: Sure. Bloo: Yeah, thanks! Madame Foster: Forget about it. Frankie: You rock, grandma! Mac and Bloo: Grandma? Frankie (to Mr. Herriman.): Booyah! Mr. Herriman: But, but Madame, forgive me for saying this, but the house rules clearly state- Madame Foster: Oh poo, you and your rules. Oh he's always been like that. Ever since I imagined him when I was a little girl. He's been nuthin' but a hard crust bunny. But I love him, my big funny bunny. Bloo: Funny Bunny? (Mac and Bloo laugh) Wilt: This is so awesome! I'm so sor- no I'm not. ‘Cause It's okay. Mac's okay! Eduardo (crying): You can-a stay. I so happy that, no I'm not, so sad! Coco: Coco? (holds a cup of coco) Bloo: No thanks, maybe later. So, what'd I tell ya. With me living here, mom will be happy, Terrence will leave you alone, and you can visit me every day! It's perfect! Our problems are solved! It was just a bit more of a hassle than we thought. So, you'll be back tomorrow, right? Mac: Maybe.. I don't know. (Mac looks away, but then slowly, looks back at Bloo and starts smiling. It was clearly a joke. Bloo gives him a smack on the shoulder and they start laughing. The scene switches to an outer view of the house.) Mr. Herriman: Yeah I understand that you all are happy. Okay, you can stop now. Yes. Okay, PLEASE. THAT IS ENOUGH OF THIS SILLY NONSENSE! (The end)